Desenhos, por JP
by Jhu Radcliffe
Summary: As pessoas possuem os mais variados tipos de dons. Uns cantam, uns tocam, outros pintam. James Potter era um exímio desenhista. E essa era somente mais uma qualidade a ser acrescentada a seu currículo extenso. JamesLily .Concluída.
1. ONZE ANOS

Desenhos, por J.P.

Capítulo um – onze.

Aos onze anos de idade, James Potter já sabia voar perfeitamente em qualquer vassoura, sabia executar feitiços simples sem falar uma palavra, sabia fazer uma poção para curar arranhões e sabia que não deveria saber fazer nenhuma dessas coisas antes de chegar a Hogwarts.

Mas desenhar, isso era algo que ninguém poderia o impedir de fazer. Não mesmo. E desenhava como um adulto, seu pai dissera repetidas vezes. Um exímio desenhista. E essa era somente mais uma qualidade a ser acrescentada a seu currículo extenso.

James desenhara o expresso de Hogwarts como imaginava e agora desenhava-o como ele realmente é, enquanto esperava pelo sinal do embarque para sair correndo e entrar no trem. Já havia deixado as malas em uma cabine e tinha se despedido dos pais com promessas de cartas semanais.

Nunca tinha visto um vermelho tão bonito quanto o que coloria o trem. Era vivo e parecia gritar boas vindas. Sorriu interna e externamente. Desde quando se entendia por gente, sonhava em ir para Hogwarts. E estava a cinco minutos do sinal para o embarque que realizaria esse sonho.

Procurou em seu estojo uma tonalidade de vermelho que fizesse jus ao trem, porém só achou um tom mais brilhante e um tom menos brilhante. Olhou do trem para o lápis e para o trem novamente. Decidiu usar o tom menos brilhante e, quando aprendesse um feitiço para tal coisa, mudá-lo-ia para a cor exata, vermelho incandescente.

O apito do trem soou no instante em que James guardou os lápis no estojo e admirou o desenho. Escreveu J.P. no canto direito inferior com a caneta de tinta permanente que ganhara do pai, guardou o desenho na pasta e entrou correndo procurando a cabine. Teria muito o que desenhar em sete anos.

-

Os campos estavam começando a se tornarem amarelados por causa do outono, James logo percebeu assim que o trem abandonou o perímetro urbano. Estaria desenhando se não fosse pela presença daquele estranho garoto calado sentado a sua frente.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou antes que pudesse se frear. O outro garoto hesitou antes de responder.

- Sirius. O seu é...?

- James. Potter. James Potter. – respondeu rapidamente.

Apertaram as mãos, mas não tiveram muito tempo para conversar visto que uma garota de cabelos extremamente vermelhos entrou na cabine enxugando os olhos. James olhou para ela uma, duas, três vezes, até que desistiu de tentar ser notado para perguntar o que havia acontecido.

Deu os ombros e voltou a fitar a janela. O tom de vermelho que ele havia descartado para o trem ficaria perfeito para o cabelo dela.

Em algum tempo se desligou da garota e voltou a conversar com Sirius. Ele não sabia desenhar, infelizmente, mas planejava ter uma moto, como os trouxas, quando fosse maior de idade. Ele, assim como James, já havia experimentado feitiços sozinho e nenhum deles tinha acabado com boas conseqüências, infelizmente.

Estavam rindo da falta de esperteza do Ministério em acreditar que os pais conseguiriam esconder as varinhas dos filhos quando a porta do compartimento se abriu e por ela entrou um menino magricela, que já vestia o uniforme da escola. A garota olhou para o recém chegado e desviou o olhar, ainda chorando.

James continuou a conversar com Sirius em voz baixa, enquanto o garoto de uniforme conversava com a menina ruiva. Ele era estranho, estava sujo e seu uniforme, amassado. Sentou-se em frente à garota, sem nem olhar para os outros ocupantes da cabine.

Conversaram baixo e a garota limpava os olhos constantemente sem, entretanto, tentar esconder as lágrimas. James, porém, não conseguiu se conter quando o intruso resmungou que a ruivinha deveria ir para Sonserina, afinal ela era parecera bem legal, apesar da choradeira.

O assunto o fez descobrir muitas coisas. A família de Sirius, um cara tão legal, era toda pertencente à Sonserina; mas ele dissera que pretendia mudar isso. O outro garoto se chamava Severus e já tinha um apelido: Snivellus, dado pelo próprio James, que também possuía "exímio em conceder apelidos" em seu currículo. E a garota ruiva, bem, ele não sabia o nome dela, ainda, mas ela tinha uma voz melodiosa e aparentemente gostava do seboso. O que James não sabia era como alguém poderia gostar de um seboso.

O resto da viagem correu na mais perfeita paz. Tanto ele quanto Sirius planejaram e prometeram pregas peças no _novo amigo_ Snivellus sempre que possível. O carrinho de comida foi praticamente esvaziado na cabine que os dois dividiam e a euforia por ver logo Hogwarts era dividida por todos os primeiranistas.

A viagem de bote até o castelo foi divertidíssima e, por sorte, ninguém caiu no lago negro. Hagrid disse a ele que todos chegarem secos ao castelo era um recorde. James riu e comentou com Sirius que ele não ficaria muito triste se Snivellus caísse no lago e ambos planejaram cuidar disso futuramente.

O salão estava magnífico e ele mal podia esperar para entrar naquele lugar todos os dias, nem que fosse somente para olhar o céu estrelado que substituía o teto. Arregalou os olhos com tamanho das mesas e se reuniu aos demais quando a professora McGonagal os chamou.

Ouviu silenciosamente todos serem chamados, a não ser quando Sirius foi colocado na Grifinória, momento no qual ele se permitiu dar um grito de felicidade pelo amigo. Alguns nomes após o de novo amigo, ele viu a ruiva chorona da cabine andar até o banquinho de três pernas tremendo visivelmente. O nome dela era Lily Evans. E, ao contrário do que o seboso queria, ela foi mandada pelo chapéu direto para a Grifinória. E, apesar de ter sentado ao lado de Sirius, ignorou-o completamente quando percebeu que ele era um dos que estavam na cabine.

James sentiu o coração se desmanchar e ir parar nos pés quando McGonagal finalmente chamou seu nome. Caminhou decidido ao encontro do chapéu puído e pediu aos céus que o colocassem na casa dos corações valentes, a Grifinória. Relaxou visivelmente quando seu pedido foi atendido e se sentou ao lado de Sirius na grande mesa grifinória.

Ele assistiu em silêncio ao final da seleção e cutucou o novo amigo descaradamente quando Snivellus foi selecionado para a Sonserina. Notou o olhar que o agora sonserino lançara e ergue as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda.

- Está onde deveria. – comentou em voz baixa.

- Só espero que a ruiva não chore de novo. – Sirius devolveu no mesmo tom – É muito assustador ver uma garota chorando.

- Acho que ela só vai chorar de novo no dormitório. – ele riu. – O _namoradinho_ dela foi para a casa rival. _Muito triste_. – completou num tom fingido de choro.

Ambos riram tão alto que os alunos sentados mais próximos os olharam com censura. Calaram-se quando o diretor levantou alegremente e deu as boas vindas. Não houve discurso imediato e todos os novatos se assustaram com a comida surgida de lugar nenhum. James, que não se lembrava de estar com fome, comeu até seu estômago se encher, acompanhado por um Sirius faminto.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, o diretor, que James descobriu se chamar Dumbledore, fez um pequeno discurso de boas vindas, ressaltando as proibições da escola para os novatos e para os antigos estudantes também. Muitos riram do olhar risonho do diretor ao repreendê-los.

Assim que o banquete foi dado encerrado, os monitores conduziram os primeiranistas até a torre no sétimo andar. O salão comunal era aconchegante, mas James só conseguia imaginar-se em uma cama macia e quente.

Ele ficou em um quarto com Sirius e outros dois garotos que ele havia visto na plataforma e na seleção. Um deles parecia estranhamente doente, mas quando James tomou coragem em perguntar o garoto se esgueirou para a cama sem olhar para os demais.

Os quatro habitantes do dormitório pareciam cansados demais para conversar, então cada um se recolheu em sua cama após guardar os respectivos pertences. James se despediu de Sirius, que ocupou a cama ao lado, com um aceno. Fechou o cortinado e tirou alguns papéis da pasta de levara para a cama.

Antes que pudesse se frear, começou a desenhar o Salão Principal, com o céu estrelado. O lápis vermelho brilhante pareceu piscar para ele na semi-escuridão. Iniciando pelos cabelos, ele fez uma imitação chorosa da chorona Lily Evans, ladeada pelo Snivellus, que tinha muita meleca saindo do nariz adunco, com Sirius mais atrás, fazendo chifrinhos no sonserino.

Colocou os nomes em cada um dos personagens do desenho e assinou com as inicias J.P., como sempre fazia. Sorriu satisfeito com a obra de arte que fizera e separou o desenho. Mandá-lo-ia anexo à carta para os pais.

Não conseguiu ficar acordado tempo o suficiente para fechar o envelope. James Potter, com os óculos amassados no rosto, caiu no sono mais cedo do que esperava.

-

_Queridos mamãe e papai._

_Eu sou um grifinório! Não que seja uma surpresa, já que era óbvio que eu seguiria a tradição da família Potter. Mas mesmo assim eu espero que vocês estejam felizes!_

_Hogwarts é enorme. O salão principal não tem um teto, são estrelas e vocês nunca tinham mencionado isso._

_Já fiz um amigo. Ele é bem legal, o nome dele é Sirius. A família dele é toda da Sonserina, mas ele é da Grifinória, por incrível que pareça. Ele acha que os pais dele não vão gostar, mas quem não gostaria de estar na casa dos corações valentes, a casa da coragem?_

_Fiz um desenho do salão principal. Mandei pra vocês. A menina ruiva estava na cabine comigo e com o Sirius no trem e o melequento é amigo dela mesmo sendo sonserino. Usei meu melhor lápis no vermelho._

_Espero que fiquem felizes com a notícia. Vou mandar mais cartas, prometo._

_Amo vocês._

_Seu filho, James._

* * *

ENE/A: Acharam que iam se livrar de mim? OEHOIHEO Anyway, fic nova, espero os comentários de vocês, ok? Essa fic é muito especial pra mim, porque mostra o James em momentos da vida dele, não em cada dia (fic não linear, povo, eu não vou falar do primeiro ano dele mais, prometo). Mas então, comentem se vocês gostaram, que eu posto quando der (na minha telha, hoho). xD

Beijos corações!!


	2. TREZE ANOS

Capítulo dois – treze.

- Você foi um belo idiota James, meu amigo. – sussurrou Sirius aparecendo do nada ao lado do garoto, que estava parado no gramado semi-congelado, a uma curta distância do lago negro.

O moreno de óculos estapeou o outro no ombro e olhou inquisidoramente para os demais amigos. Remus e Peter gargalharam abertamente e James bufou, não hesitando em demonstrar e extravasar toda a raiva que sentia.

E daí que ele tinha cantado Lily Evans na frente do Snivellus? E daí que o seboso tinha ficado aborrecido? E daí que ele tinha azarado o morcegão? O problema era que ele tinha feito isso bem debaixo do nariz bem feitinho da Evans.

- Eu não consigo entender por que ela é amiguinha dele. – confessou com um suspiro. – Ele _gosta_ dela. E isso é muito nojento se você pensar bem.

- Não quero pensar em coisas nojentas, nós acabamos de comer. – Peter lembrou franzindo a testa levemente, como se não pudesse evitar, porém, pensar no que o amigo havia dito.

Os quatro riram e James sentou-se ao pé da árvore em que estivera encostado, sendo seguido pelos demais. Já era o décimo ou décimo primeiro dia da primavera, porém os jardins continuavam congelados como se fosse inverno. O gelo escorregou da árvore e caiu nos cabelos bagunçados de James, motivo de mais gargalhadas dos quatro.

- Você deveria ter visto a cara do Snivellus quando você convidou a Evans pra sair. – Sirius falou após alguns minutos de silêncio. Remus deu-lhe um cutucão, estreitou os olhos cor de mel e depois suspirou. O outro só deu os ombros, divertido com a situação. – Parecia que ele tinha acabado de encontrar um dragão verde com bolhinhas amarelas, sem brincadeira. – continuou.

- Então eu realmente perdi a única cara que não expressou o tédio e mau-humor do Snivellus? – James perguntou risonho.

- Perdeu. – respondeu Peter. – Perdeu também a única cara que não foi de desgosto que a Evans fez pra você, porque você virou quando o Snivellus gritou. – ele lembrou.

- Foi uma cara de surpresa. – Remus adicionou. – Ela ficou bem chocada com o seu, digamos, atrevimento.

As palavras de Peter pesaram na cabeça do garoto de óculos. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Deixou os ombros caírem e bateu propositalmente a cabeça na grande árvore que lhe servia de encosto. Mais neve caiu em cima dele, mas dessa vez ninguém riu.

- Por que raios essa merda de neve não derrete de vez? – ele perguntou se limpando, já bastante irritado.

Nenhum dos amigos respondeu. Sirius apontou a varinha para cima e murmurou um feitiço descongelante o mais baixo que conseguiu. A água gelada molhou os quatro, porém.

- _Voilá_! – ele sorriu quando os três o olharam com as caras emburradas. – Isso deve servir, não é Jimmy?

James concordou com um aceno, contrariado. Sorria também, apesar de tudo. Tinha os melhores amigos do mundo e isso faria qualquer um sorrir, mesmo tendo levado um fora, um banho de neve e outro de água gelada.

Já tinha descartado a possibilidade de beijar a Evans há algumas semanas, mas agora ele teria conseguir. Daria um tempo para a garota pensar, analisar a proposta e quem a estava fazendo. Mas não desistiria. Na verdade, o fora só o tornara mais obstinado e tentado a provar para todos, principalmente para o Snivellus, que ele seria o cara que conquistaria Lily Evans.

Olhou para os amigos, cada um sentado de um jeito diferente, apoiados na grande árvore que haviam eleito como propriedade particular dos marauders. Estavam estranhamente silenciosos e calmos. Remus não lia, Peter não estava observando os demais alunos e ele, James, não estava conversando em voz alta com Sirius sobre as novas peças a pregar no Snivellus.

O sol começou a se pôr atrás da floresta proibida sob os olhares dos quatro garotos quase adormecidos. Somente James e Sirius ainda conservavam-se de olhos abertos para ver a enorme bola avermelhada se esconder no meio das árvores altas da floresta.

- Posso fazer um comentário completamente desnecessário? – perguntou Sirius animado, sem olhar para o amigo.

- Todos os seus comentários são desnecessários Six. – o outro devolveu evasivamente.

Sirius olhou para o amigo e riu.

- Isso significa que eu posso fazer o comentário que eu quiser, então? – questionou euforicamente. – Vou falar de uma vez. O sol está da cor dos cabelos da Evans.

James meramente concordou, sem desviar o olhar da bola de fogo que se punha devagar e brilhante por detrás dos horizontes do castelo. O comentário de Sirius era mesmo muito desnecessário, visto que ele já havia notado que as cores combinavam.

Quando o garoto de óculos se sentiu preparado mentalmente para responder algo, percebeu que Sirius havia adormecido, assim como Remus e Peter. Meneou a cabeça e recostou de novo para assistir ao final do pôr do sol e ao nascimento da lua crescente no céu.

Uma brisa gelada começou a soprar afastando as nuvens. Todas as constelações visíveis a olho nu podiam ser observadas com clareza no céu azul escuro.

Ele levantou-se com menos barulho do que esperava, deu alguns passos para trás e executou o mesmo feitiço que Sirius havia feito mais cedo. A neve derretida ensopou os garotos deitados sob a árvore, acordando-os instantaneamente.

James fez uma reverência cheia de floreios para os amigos e saiu correndo para o castelo em direção a torre da Grifinória. Pôde ouvir Sirius xingando até entrar no salão principal.

Andou depressa, sempre olhando sobre o ombro para se certificar de que os amigos não estavam logo atrás dele. Sirius havia feito o mesmo, mas molhara os quatro igualmente. Ele tinha sido mau, era o que Remus diria, levantando e deixando que os três se molhassem sem se preocupar.

Estava tão desatento que esbarrou em uma pessoa na hora em que entrava no salão comunal. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando reconheceu quem era: Lily Evans.

A garota enrubesceu e desviou os olhos verdes do rosto do garoto. Respondeu com um aceno de cabeça o pedido sincero de desculpas de James e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto ele subia as escadas para o dormitório de dois em dois degraus.

A porta do quarto foi fechada com um estrondo por ele, logo após sua rápida entrada. Secou-se, trocou de roupa rapidamente e sentou-se na cama, fechando os cortinados com tanta pressa que o acessório ameaçou cair.

Apurou os ouvidos para, ao menor barulho, esconder a pasta de desenhos que acabara de tirar de debaixo do colchão. Os amigos sabiam que ele desenhava, mas não sabiam dos últimos desenhos que ele vinha fazendo.

Puxou uma folha de papel em branco e começou a tracejar, com a mente dividida entre a atenção e o torpor. Nenhum dos dois sentimentos era completo, entretanto.

Estranhou a demora dos amigos e sua rapidez em concluir o desenho. Assinou-o com as próprias inicias, como fazia usualmente, e adicionou as letras L.E. quase no meio da folha. Sorriu instintivamente e guardou os lápis e o papel na pasta, empurrando-os para a beirada da cama.

Estava quase adormecendo quando as cortinas foram abertas com violência e os três amigos se jogaram em cima dele, ainda parcialmente molhados do banho de neve derretida. Tentou, em vão, sinalizar que estava com falta de ar.

Sirius, Remus e Peter levantaram quando perceberam que ele parara de se debater. James, no auge de sua atuação teatral, deixou o braço escorregar para fora da cama. Falhou, contundo, em se manter sério ante as gargalhadas dos demais.

- A Evans ficou olhando pra nós quando passamos pelo salão comunal. – Sirius comentou antes que pudesse se conter.

James meramente deu os ombros e olhou para a pasta preta aos pés da cama. Olhou discretamente para os amigos. Sirius estava sentado na própria cama, Remus enxugava o cabelo preguiçosamente e Peter deveria estar no banheiro, pois não estava a vista.

Sentou-se a fim de tentar pegar a pasta sem que um dos dois notasse. Sirius, que estivera se divertindo com um fio solto da colcha, olhou de James para a pasta e de novo para o amigo. No segundo seguinte, ele segurava a pasta preta e ao mesmo tempo tentava manter uma distância segura do amigo de óculos.

James estreitou os olhos e estendeu a mão, num pedido mudo de devolução. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Assoviou para chamar a atenção de Remus e jogou a pasta para ele, que quase a deixou cair.

- Muito engraçado. Estou morrendo de rir. – James esbravejou ironicamente, enquanto era feito de bobo pelos dois amigos, que arremessavam a pasta um para o outro.

Os três se assustaram quando a porta do banheiro abriu e Peter saiu, o que fez com que Sirius se esquecesse momentaneamente da pasta e a deixasse cair e espalhar todo seu conteúdo.

Ele abaixou e pegou o papel que deslizara até os seus pés. Olhou o desenho e deixou um sorriso se esgueirar pelos lábios.

- Alguém está apaixonado, não é Jimmy? – comentou maldosamente, passado o desenho para Remus, que o passou para Peter. Foi quando James conseguiu reconhecer o desenho que fizera há alguns minutos.

- Não estou não. – retrucou rápido. – É arte!

- Claro. Você desenha muito bem. – confirmou o lobisomem. - Mas L.E. com seus cabelos vermelhos refletindo os raios do sol perto da _nossa_ árvore certamente não expressam seu amor.

Um tom vermelho parecido com o do desenho subiu às bochechas de James tão rápido quanto as gargalhadas dos amigos chegaram aos ouvidos dele. Abaixou-se para recolher os demais desenhos, mas os três fizeram-no primeiro.

James afundou na cama. Sirius observara que todos os desenhos feitos desde o começo do terceiro ano pelo amigo eram dedicados a Lily Evans e todos tinham a legenda L.E. escrita em alguma parte do papel.

Remus achara particularmente bonito o desenho de James de Lily sentada na beirada do lago com as amigas e bem engraçado o em que a garota tentava se esquivar dos tronquilhos, que tentavam subir pelas suas pernas. Ambos com a legenda escrita de lápis grafite quase apagado.

Peter gostara do que mostrava Lily no café da manhã, feliz por receber uma carta via coruja. L.E. estava escrito de vermelho, quase ao lado da assinatura.

Eram mais de cinqüenta desenhos ao todo. E por mais de cinqüenta vezes James ficou vermelho de vergonha e raiva com as insinuações dos amigos, que aumentavam e diminuíam conforme a cor das iniciais do nome da garota.

Mandou os três fazerem algo anatomicamente impossível e recolheu todos os desenhos com a raiva pulsando. Guardou-os na pasta novamente, sentou na cama e fechou o cortinado sem sequer dizer boa noite.

Já era tarde quando Sirius, Remus e Peter pararam de cantarolar que James amava Lily e era ainda mais tarde quando o garoto de óculos conseguiu adormecer. Sonhou quem os três amigos estavam distribuindo os desenhos que ele havia feito para a escola inteira. Acordou desesperado e escondeu a pasta no fundo falso do malão escolar, junto à capa de invisibilidade. Deitou novamente e mergulhou em um sono sem sonhos.

* * *

Ene/AA: Oee pessoas. Viu, nem demorei. Demorei?? Ok, eu demorei... Anyway, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Ele é bom fofinho e, como deu pra perceber, não é uma sequencia do capitulo anterior. Comentem eu atualizo assim que eu conseguir (ter vontade o suficiente). xD

Ps: leiam Sine die e me ajudem a sair da minha crise que me impede de escrever coisas felizes! Quer dizer, se vocês gostarem de drama não precisam ler...

BJOX corações!!


	3. QUINZE ANOS

Desenhos, Por J.P.

Capítulo três - quinze

Era muito, muito cedo quando James acordou naquele sábado. Tão cedo que nem Moony, que acordava e dormia com as galinhas, estava em pé. O problema era que ele não conseguia dormir. E ele tinha tentado até contar hipogrifos, sem o sucesso esperado.

Apesar de demonstrar calma na frente de todos os amigos, James estava tremendo por dentro de medo dos N.O.M.s. Sabia que passaria em todas as provas práticas, mas tinha uma memória falha e sempre esquecia algum detalhe importante da guerra dos duendes em 1357 ou do descobrimento da nova espécie de mandrágora que revolucionou os cuidados médicos no século XVII.

Tentando fazer o menos possível de barulho, ele se vestiu e desceu para o salão comunal vazio. O relógio marcava quase seis e meia. James não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que acordara naquele horário por vontade própria.

O céu aberto anunciava que o dia seria quente, pelo menos mais quente do que a primavera morna. James não conseguiu sentar nem ficar observando as janelas. Sabia que todos estavam dormindo, menos ele. Após cerca de um minuto de discussão mental, resolveu descer para o salão principal e tomar café da manhã antes de todos. Poderia escolher o lugar que quisesse, pensou, mas logo se lembrou que já fazia isso, mesmo com todos os lugares cheios.

Aos quinze anos, tinha praticamente toda a escola nas mãos. Era aluno modelo, se saia bem em todas as matérias. Aprontava as dele junto com os amigos, mas nunca, ou quase nunca, eram pegos e culpados pelo que faziam. Não era nada de mais; só algumas bombas de bosta, feitiços de tropeço e cócegas. Raramente um caos geral...

Era o melhor artilheiro que a escola já tivera, segundo McGonagal dissera, com o orgulho estampado em sua face raramente risonha. Com o trabalho de equipe, o time da Grifinória era o primeiro colocado e potencial ganhador da taça de quadribol do ano.

James, porém, não tinha o que mais queria: Evans, Lily Evans. Na verdade, tinha o desprezo da garota, como ninguém mais na escola possuía ou gostaria. Evans, a monitora perfeitinha. Evans, a melhor aluna em poções, feitiços, transfiguração e história da magia. Evans, a garota mais linda e complicada da escola.

As portas do salão principal estavam escancaradas e alguns alunos sentados à mesa sequer levantaram o rosto quando o barulho dos sapatos no chão anunciou a chegada de alguém. A maioria dos estudantes era ou do quinto ou do sétimo ano, uns poucos lendo grossos livros de revisão e murmurando feitiços em voz baixa.

O pesadelo/sonho ruivo de James, Lily, estava sentada exatamente onde os marotos se sentavam todos os dias desde que se tornaram amigos: perto o bastante da mesa dos professores para ouvir o que quisessem e longe o bastante para aprontarem sem serem notados. Era um dos poucos que liam, seus olhos verdes se moviam rapidamente capturando palavras e mais palavras. Por algumas vezes, ela olhou para o nada em sua frente e murmurou algumas frases pausadamente, como se estivesse tentando memorizar alguma coisa antes da prova. James riu e suspirou, deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, embora soubesse que não aprenderia nada na última hora.

O garoto se sentiu tentado a sentar-se ao lado dela e perguntar se ela poderia explicar algo da matéria para ele. Sorriu marotamente e sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da idéia, não podia atrapalhá-la, ela estava revisando e não ficaria muito feliz em ser incomodado, principalmente por ele.

Sentou-se a alguns metros da garota, tão próximo à mesa dos professores que teve certeza que conseguiria ouvir até o barulho de mastigação dos mestres. Encarou a mesa de madeira e deixou a cabeça descansar sobre os braços. Quem olhasse acharia que ele estava dormindo, mas, de soslaio, ele via Lily debruçada no livro, os cabelos vermelhos emoldurando o rosto branco como a neve, com exceção das sardas ocasionais no nariz e nas bochechas.

Xingou baixo por não ter trago papel e canetas. Olhou ao redor na tentativa de identificar alguém que não estivesse fazendo nada, assim como ele, para que pudesse pedir um papel e qualquer coisa para escrever.

Assustou-se quando uma garota morena se sentou na sua frente com um caderno, algumas penas e um tinteiro. Sorriu e adiantou-se para segurar o material, mas a garota foi mais rápida e puxou para o próprio colo o que havia colocado na mesa.

- Oi James. – ela sussurrou, na óbvia tentativa falha de soar sexy.

- Oi MacDonald. – ele devolveu, sem se preocupar com o tom de voz. Olhou de soslaio para Lily, ainda concentrada na leitura e deu um sorriso falso. – Pode me emprestar uma folha, uma pena e o seu tinteiro? Deixei tudo lá em cima.

- Claro. – confirmou, recolocando tudo de volta na mesa. James rapidamente pescou uma pena boa e a mergulhou no tinteiro, começando a rabiscar o pergaminho amarelado.

Mesmo estando de cabeça baixa olhando para o desenho, James sabia que Mary MacDonald, melhor amiga de Lily Evans, ainda estava sentada ali, observando-o desenhar a ruiva. O que não era nem um pouco bom, definitivamente. Soltou a pena após alguns segundos e olhou para a garota. Ela tinha um ar obstinado, como se tivesse decidido que iria conversar com James Potter assim que acordara naquela manhã.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa MacDonald? – perguntou, tentando soar o mais interessado possível. Não conseguiu saber se tinha conseguido.

- Na verdade pode. – ela riu. – Eu não entendi como a guerra dos duendes começou e nem porque aquele Hagar não sei o que decidiu que não compraria mais o chá da...

- É melhor você perguntar para a Evans, MacDonald. – James a cortou. Sequer se lembrava de já ter estudado isso. Será que cairia na prova? Bem, se caísse, ele já responderia uma questão a menos.

- Pra Lily? Mas ela está estudando.

- Eu também, MacDonald, tentando, na verdade. – falou, voltando para o desenho que mal fora iniciado.

- Você está estudando? É mesmo? – ela perguntou casualmente, embora soasse um tanto desconfiada. – O quê?

- C-como assim? – ele devolveu assustado. Mary não era tão sonsa quanto parecia, mas era mais irritante do que parecia.

- O que você está estudando? – ela perguntou debruçando na mesa para ver o papel em que o garoto escrevia.

James puxou a folha para si e colocou os braços por cima, tapando-a quase completamente. Seu coração batia acelerado. Se os marotos tinham feito graça dele quando descobriram os desenhos, ele seria humilhado pelo salão se ela visse.

- São algumas novas manobras de quadribol, você não entenderia. – respondeu, olhando do desenho para Mary e dela para Lily, sentada a alguns metros de distância, ainda concentrada no livro.

A garota pareceu pesar a resposta antes de se dar por convencida e sentar novamente no banco. James relaxou visivelmente, dobrou o papel e o guardou no bolso. Era algo valioso demais para cair em mãos erradas. Tentou não olhar para a ruiva, mas não conseguiu. Quando retornou o olhar para a mesa, percebeu que Mary estivera o observando.

- Você _gosta_ dela. – ela murmurou como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma descoberta que mudaria o mundo por completo.

- Quê? N-não, eu não _gosto_ dela! – ele exclamou tão alto que alguns alunos viraram-se para olhá-lo. Um desses alunos foi Lily, e James teve certeza que se olhar queimasse ele teria virado carvão naquele instante.

- Que bom que não. – ela suspirou aliviada. – Vocês não combinam mesmo.

James ouviu a última frase da garota ecoar em seu cérebro por um minuto inteiro. "Vocês não combinam mesmo" foi passado com os mais diferentes sotaques e entonações, antes que ele pudesse sacudir a cabeça para expulsar a frase da mente.

- Como assim nós não combinamos? – perguntou se debruçando na mesa em direção a morena. Falava o mais baixo que conseguia, porque não agüentaria outro olhar daquele que Lily tinha lançado a ele.

É obvio que eles combinam. Os dois são da grifinória, os dois são bonitos, os dois são inteligentes, os dois... Eles, bem... Talvez não combinem _tanto assim_...

O garoto olhou da mesa para a garota a sua frente e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mary suspirou fingidamente, pois era bem claro que estava se divertindo com a situação, diferente de James, que se afogava em pânico mal contido a cada milésimo de segundo.

- Que dia você faz aniversário? – ela perguntou. – Vinte e sete de março. – ela mesma respondeu, cortando James, que havia aberto a boca para respondê-la. Ele concordou, confuso em saber que ela sabia seu aniversário.

- O que tem isso a ver com eu e a Evans combinarmos? – ele questionou sem entender.

- Você é de Áries! E a Lily é de Aquário. – ela falou como se fosse óbvio. – Vocês não combinam. – atestou, com a cara mais triste que conseguiu fingir.

James piscou várias vezes e olhou ao seu redor, como se esperasse que os marotos saíssem de debaixo da mesa e gritassem que aquela era uma pegadinha. Não aconteceu.

- O que eu quis dizer é que os signos de vocês não combinam. – ela começou a explicar. – Você se daria melhor com alguém de gêmeos, como eu! A Lily não combina com você, tudo que você conseguiria seria algo próximo de um inferno astral. Ela é uma garota difícil...

- Eu sei! – James a cortou.

- Não, essa frase é dela. São os aquarianos que dizem 'eu sei' pra tudo. – ela falou irritada. – O fato é que você e a Lily só conseguiriam magoar um ao outro, como já fazem sem nem estarem juntos.

- Eu magoei a Evans? – ele perguntou chocado. – Quando?

A cabeça dele girava com todas as informações. Áries, aquário, inferno astral, magoar um ao outro? Ele nunca havia feito nada que pudesse magoar Lily. Ou havia?

- Esquece isso. – ela murmurou sacudindo a mão na direção dele, com uma expressão que dizia claramente que havia falado mais do que deveria. – O que importa é que vocês estarão forjando obrigações adicionais para vidas futuras, nas quais as duas almas estarão acorrentadas juntas, numa sucessão interminável de íntimos relacionamentos, através da lei inevitável de atração e repulsão, ação e reação magnéticas.

- Quê? Eu... ahn? - ele balbuciou, olhando novamente para os lados, atônito.

- O que eu quero dizer - ela começou a explicar pausadamente, como se estivesse conversando com uma pessoa com retardo mental grave - é que só poderão ficar juntos quando a mistura da áurea de vocês transformar o carma negativo em uma nuvem positiva que os levará para uma viagem pelas suas reencarnações anteriores e a vid...

- Olha MacDonald, foi bem legal falar com você, mas eu tenho que ir. – ele a cortou, levantando e começando a caminhar para fora do salão. – Obrigada pelo papel. – agradeceu sem se virar.

Passou direto por Lily, sem olhá-la nem por um segundo e se esgueirou pelas passagens secretas do castelo até chegar à torre da Grifinória. Subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino e entrou no quarto sem fazer barulho.

Os três amigos ainda dormiam a sono solto, embora Remus ocasionalmente falasse "1536", "Nicolau Flamel" ou "lua cheia". James riu, pegou uma pena e o tinteiro e desceu novamente.

Sentou-se no canto do salão comunal que tinha vista para o portal de entrada e uma poltrona perto, para o caso de precisar se esconder da maluca dos signos MacDonald. Tirou o desenho do bolso e o terminou, dando atenção especial aos olhos da garota, verdes e atentos ao que quer que fosse. Varias pessoas desceram dos dormitórios durante esse meio tempo, assustando James, que olhava por cima do ombro a todo instante. Escreveu L.E. e assinou como normalmente fazia quando concluiu.

Virou a folha ao contrário e desenhou dois planetas, separados pelo sol. Escreveu J.P. em um deles e L.E. no outro. Agora sim eles estavam separados pelos astros. Riu ironicamente.

- Prongs acordou com as galinhas hoje! – ouviu a voz de Sirius gritar, ainda nas escadas.

- E você dormiu como um cachorro! – devolveu rindo.

Olhou para o novo desenho, riscou as letras L.E. rapidamente e o enfiou no bolso no momento em que os amigos colocaram os pés no salão comunal. Sorriu marotamente e desceu as escadas rumo ao salão principal, esperando que pudesse comer seu café da manhã em paz, sem estudos e sem astros confusos.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Ois pessoas. Desculpem a demora, os trabalhos da faculdade estão me sufucando. Prometo que depois do dia 11 (que é quando eu entro de férias) vou atulizar com mais frequência. Até lá, leiam e comentem para a minha felicidade aumentar.

Beijos enormes, corações!


	4. DEZESSETE ANOS

Capitulo quatro – dezessete.

James e Lily estavam sentados na única mesa que havia no salão comunal do dormitório dos monitores chefes, um de frente para o outro. Seus pés descalços se tocavam por debaixo da mesa, provocando doces arrepios nos dois.

Estavam namorando a três meses, duas semanas, quatro dias, dezoito horas, quarenta e cinco minutos e cinqüenta e sete segundos, cinqüenta e oito, cinqüenta e nove; quarenta e seis minutos. Tudo isso segundo as contas de James, já que Lily não parecia se preocupar muito com os números.

Fora bem complicado convencê-la de que os dois dariam certo sim juntos; aparentemente ela também havia ouvido a conversa sobre os signos, mais de uma vez. O problema não eram os signos, era a teimosia e a inegável independência de Lily, que faziam com que ela, além de não querer parar para escutar, quisesse falar o tempo todo sobre todos os possíveis erros da relação, fadada ao fracasso, dos dois.

Pessimismo com certeza é uma coisa menor que isso. E James não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça. O pessimismo e as palavras de Lily.

Durante os três meses em que ele tentou repetidamente fazer com ela entendesse que os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, ele fez milhares de desenhos, deixando-os espalhados no salão comunal de propósito. Ela os empilhava cuidadosamente e devolvia a ele, garantindo que só não os queimava porque 'até eram bonzinhos'.

Lily, nos desenhos, era uma espécie de deusa, sempre empoleirada em um pedestal, tão alto que os cabelos vermelhos dela contrastavam com o céu em azul vívido. Ela até gostara dos primeiros desenhos, afinal James a via como uma deusa, e isso é algo a ser comemorado. Na verdade, James a via como uma garota caprichosa, metida, indiferente e temperamental; porém linda. O garoto desfilou um dia inteiro pela escola com a mão de Lily estampada no rosto quando disse o que realmente o pedestal significava, não que ele tivesse se importado muito. Mas, no final das contas, os dois entenderam que não adiantava tentar esconder o que a escola inteira já sabia: os dois eram loucos um pelo outro de uma maneira bonita e irracional. E ambos tinham dificuldade para demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Houve uma quase festa o dia em que eles começaram a namorar, providenciada pelos marotos, claro. Depois disso, em todos os desenhos, Lily não estava mais no pedestal, mas James ainda continuava vestido de arqueiro medieval, um guerreiro obstinado que não desiste até alcançar seu objetivo.

E, desde então, toda vez que eles decidiam fazer os deveres de casa no salão comunal do dormitório dos monitores-chefes, eles ficavam sentados um de frente para o outro, com os pés descalços se tocando aleatoriamente por debaixo da mesa. James sempre fazia o dever de casa durante a noite, ou não os fazia na maioria das vezes, para poder observar Lily em silêncio e desenhá-la observando cada detalhe.

Ele estava fazendo um desenho grande, a folha ocupava todo o lado dele da mesa e alguns lápis coloridos estavam espalhados pelo lado de Lily, que havia retraído os pés e mordia os lábios, concentrada no dever de casa de Transfiguração. Após alguns segundos, ela largou a pena e afundou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos, desmanchando o coque que havia feito e o refazendo em seguida.

- Jimmy? – chamou, o cutucando com o pé.

- Lil? – ele devolveu, sem levantar a cabeça, enquanto desenhava o tronco de uma grande árvore que ocupava a metade do desenho.

- Se você fosse um animago, que animal você seria? – ela perguntou ainda cutucando-o com o pé gelado.

James deu um risco enorme na folha e começou a tossir como se tivesse se engasgado com o ar. Lily levantou rapidamente e começou a dar tapinhas nas costas do namorado, visivelmente preocupada com o que quer que houvesse acontecido a ele.

Quando parou de tossir, James murmurou um feitiço para apagar o risco que havia feito na emoção do momento e bebeu o copo de água que Lily pegara para ele. Olhou para a namorada com os olhos arregalados e voltou-se para o desenho, na tentativa de se concentrar e fugir do assunto.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos e, ao invés de voltar para a própria cadeira, encostou-se no espaldar da do namorado, abraçando-o desajeitadamente. Beijou-o no pescoço e sussurrou 'Você está escondendo alguma coisa'.

O efeito foi imediato. O moreno deu outro risco no desenho, de uma ponta a outra, e levantou-se da cadeira tão rápido que quase tropeçou. Lily gargalhou e se deixou cair no sofá, puxando o namorado junto. Os dois sentaram um ao lado do outro e a ruiva o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então...? Vá em frente.

Ele corou e suspirou audivelmente.

- Não posso contar, não é um segredo só meu. – desconversou. Ia levantar, mas a garota o puxou pela mão, forçando-o a se sentar.

- Todos os marotos estão envolvidos? – ela sondou, olhando-o nos olhos.

James fraquejou e confirmou com a cabeça. Olhou para os lados, desejando mais que tudo que os amigos entrassem pela porta do dormitório e arranjassem uma desculpa, convincente ou não, para tirá-lo dali. Praguejou mentalmente por ter trocado a senha do dormitório assim que ele e Lily começaram a namorar. Preço da privacidade.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o segredo do Remus? – ela continuou, visto que o garoto não esboçava reação alguma a não ser sacudir a cabeça, desolado.

Ele estacou no momento em que ela terminou a frase e piscou seguidas vezes, como se estivesse tentando entender como ela sabia daquilo. Levantou e abriu a janela, deixando o vento gelado bagunça-lhe os cabelos.

- Como você descobriu? – perguntou, a voz abafada pelo vento.

- Primeiro: você pode fechar a janela, por favor? – ela pediu, arrepiada com o frio. Ele assentiu e fechou a enorme janela com um estalido. – Obrigada. Foi o Sev... Snape que...

- Eu vou acabar com aquele Snivellus. – James exclamou já se dirigindo a entrada do dormitório.

Lily o seguiu e o puxou pelo braço antes que ele saísse.

- Ele não me contou, ele só supôs e depois eu descobri. – ela consertou, puxando o namorado para o sofá novamente. – Você deveria tentar me deixar terminar uma frase. Seria bem legal.

- Como você descobriu? – ele repetiu, fingindo não ter ouvido as ultimas palavras da namorada.

Lily suspirou. Fez James esticar as pernas e deitou no sofá, usando-o como travesseiro. Ele começou a mexer distraidamente no cabelo vermelho dela, embora sua cabeça girasse com a possibilidade de Snape ter contado para outras pessoas além de Lily.

- Eu e Snape estávamos conversando...

- Quando? – ele a cortou e tirou as mãos dos cabelos dela instantaneamente.

- Se você parar de me cortar eu posso contar. - ela retrucou soando irritada. - Agora continua mexendo no meu cabelo porque é bom.

James murmurou um 'desculpa' que Lily sequer ouviu e a beijou na testa, antes de voltar a mexer nas madeixas vermelhas da garota. Estava realmente nervoso.

- Eu e Snape estávamos conversando no _quinto ano_, logo depois daquele episodio em que você o salvou no Salgueiro Lutador. – ela recomeçou, frisando o ano em que havia conversado com o garoto. – Então eu comentei que o Remus era doente e ele disse que era todo mês na lua cheia. Eu o cortei, mas fiquei pensando nisso. Então eu cheguei ao óbvio.

- Moony sabe que você sabe? – ele perguntou, agora penteando o cabelo da garota com um pente conjurado do ar.

- Moony? – ela repetiu incerta. – Não, o Remus não sabe que eu sei, eu acho. Eu pensei em contar para ele, perguntar, sabe? – confessou, corando um pouco. – Mas se ele não fosse eu achei que pudesse ficar ofendido.

- Ele não ficaria ofendido por você saber que ele é um lobisomem. Ele ficaria preocupado se soubesse que você sabe e você o evitasse. – James a corrigiu.

Lily era esperta e o Snivellus havia visto Remus na entrada da passagem secreta. Ele estava se preocupando a toa, ninguém mais saberia.

- Então agora você pode me contar por que ficou assustado quando eu perguntei em qual animal você se transformaria se fosse animago. – ela lembrou, embora o garoto estivesse torcendo para que ela esquecesse.

- Você não pode contar pra ninguém, nem para os outros marotos, senão eles vão me matar. Isso é um segredo tão sério quanto o mapa. – ele sussurrou, embora os dois estivessem sozinhos no salão comunal dos monitores.

- Mapa? – ela franziu a testa.

- Uh, merda. – ele xingou, batendo na própria testa. – Esquece que você ouviu isso! Sobre os animagos, bem, nós somos.

- Eu não vou esquecer de mapa nenhum e _você_ é um animago? Isso é tão legal! – ela riu, se sentando virada para o namorado. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam.

James contraiu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente confuso. Onde estava a bronca por quebrar as regras do Ministério? Onde estava o discurso de 'isso é ilegal e você nem deve ser registrado, seu idiota'?

- Tudo bem que você sempre foi avesso às regras, mas isso é muito mais do que eu esperava. – ela confessou rindo. – Sirius, Peter e Remus também são?

- Peter e Sirius sim. Um rato e um cachorro, respectivamente. – ele disse, pensando no problema que teria ao contar que havia dito o segredo dos segredos para Lily. – Nós decidimos fazer isso pra acompanharmos o Moony nas noites de Lua cheia. Você sabe, lobisomens não atacam animais.

- Inteligente, muito inteligente. – murmurou, dando um tapa em James quando ele fez uma reverência fingida. – Você é o quê? Além de um gato. - ela sorriu, piscando um dos olhos cor de esmeralda.

- Aw, bem, eu sou um cervo. – ele murmurou em resposta o mais baixo que pôde.

Lily riu e deitou novamente, oferecendo o pente para o garoto. James a olhou, tentando se manter sério e a fez sentar, levantando em seguida.

- Você não pode contar pra ninguém. – ele a lembrou, sentando na cadeira para voltar a desenhar, não sem antes retirar o outro rabisco do desenho.

- Prometo, Mr. Prongs. – ela riu e voltou para a cadeira, embora tivesse deixado o dever de cada de lado e agora espiasse o desenho que o namorado fazia.

Olhar por cima da mesa, porém estava ficando cada vez mais complicado, visto que James toda hora virava a folha para acrescentar um detalhe na grande árvore desenhada ou para pintar um pássaro no céu.

Ela se levantou e arrastou a cadeira até parar ao lado do namorado, que a olhava como se ela fosse algo bem próximo de uma pessoa louca. Sorriu e sentou-se, debruçando sobre o desenho demarcado em caneta preta. James estendeu um lápis verde e ela o aceitou, começando a pintar a grama para ajudá-lo, enquanto ele desenhava uma pessoa bem no centro do desenho.

Lily terminou de pintar a grama alguns segundos antes de James terminar o esboço do desenho. Ele colocou o braço para tapar a vista da garota, que fez beicinho e foi se aninhar no sofá, carregando um pesado livro.

Já estava na vigésima terceira página do livro quando James tossiu para anunciar que havia terminado o desenho. Ela sorriu abertamente e levantou, ansiosa para ver o que o namorado fizera dessa vez.

Era lindo. Uma garota, ela, sentada em um cervo, sob uma enorme árvore que começava a perder as folhas amareladas para a relva verde.

- Nossa Jimmy. – ela sussurrou. Beijou-o apaixonadamente e riu. – Esse desenho significa que eu posso _montar_ em você quando eu quiser? – perguntou maliciosamente.

- Sempre. – ele devolveu no mesmo tom, porém não pode evitar rir.

- É outono no desenho. – ela reparou. – Eu pensei que sua estação do ano favorita fosse o inverno e não o outono.

- Eu não consigo decidir. – ele confessou, puxando a garota, que estivera debruçada na mesa, para seu colo. – Eu gosto das duas estações, mas o outono é especial.

- É? Por quê? – ela perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos já bagunçados do namorado.

- Porque era outono quando eu vi você pela primeira vez. – ele lembrou. – Era outono quando eu pedi pra sair com você e você aceitou. E ainda era outono quando eu a pedi em namoro e você disse sim.

Ela sorriu e o beijou. James a abraçou com um braço só e assinou o desenho, não sem antes escrever L.E. com a maior letra que conseguiu, fazendo-a sorrir inconscientemente.

- Por que você é um cervo? – ela perguntou após alguns minutos.

Ele a fez levantar e levantou também, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, em sinal claro de nervosismo.

- Ah não Lil!

Ela gargalhou e o empurrou para o sofá. O sol no céu do desenho brilho com força e o cervo e a menina, animados por magia, piscaram para o nada.

Ene/AA: Heys. Sim, eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu queria postar as duas fics juntas. Foi mal. Anyway, espero que vocês gostem do capitulo. É o penultimo, o que quer dizer que a história acaba capitulo que vem, então quem não comentou só tem mais esse capitulo e o próximo pra deixar de ser bobo e dizer pelo menos 'legal, bjs'. Obrigada por lerem, eu posto o próximo até o fim do mês.


	5. VINTE ANOS

Capitulo cinco – vinte

James acordou, mas não conseguiu se obrigar a abrir os olhos. Tateou pela cama e tudo que encontrou foi o vazio. E então ouvi 'o barulho' vindo do banheiro.

Sentindo-se totalmente desperto, abriu os olhos e levantou, indo para o banheiro da suíte de casal, onde encontrou Lily, abraçada ao vaso sanitário, no vômito matinal que substituía o 'bom dia James' há sete meses. Suspirou e foi segurar os cabelos vermelhos da esposa enjoada.

Se não estivesse realmente feliz por faltar pouco tempo para ser pai, ele provavelmente reclamaria do mau-humor, dos desejos e da manha de Lily. Mas ele não só não reclamava como fazia tudo ao seu alcance para garantir o conforto da grávida.

Lily ficou em pé e olhou para o marido, que lhe deu um beijo suava na testa. Lavou a boca e o rosto suado e se deixou carregar de volta para a cama, onde se deitou e bocejou longamente.

- Acordei você? – perguntou virando o rosto para olhar o marido deitado ao seu lado.

- Não, só me fez levantar. – ele respondeu, sorrindo e começando a mexer nos cabelos vermelhos dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos. – Vou preparar o café. – murmurou em seguida e levantou, deixando Lily, que conservava os olhos fechados, na cama.

James pegou os óculos na mesa de cabeceira e desceu as escadas, desviando a tempo dos chinelos de Lily, parados na estrada da cozinha roxa extremamente limpa. Pegou o leite e o cereal de aveia, a única coisa que a esposa conseguia comer sem vomitar, e colocou sobre a mesa. Desistira de levar o café na cama para ela, pois sempre se encontraram nas escadas, ela descendo e ele subindo.

Um minuto depois, Lily estava na cozinha, parecendo mais enjoada do que estivera ao acordar. Empurrou a vasilha com o cereal sem cerimônia e foi se sentar no sofá, sem dizer palavra. O bebê estava deixando-a cansada sem sequer ter nascido.

O rapaz pegou a vasilha com o café da manhã dela e se sentou ao seu lado, sorrindo marotamente. O olhar dela, porém, o fez desistir de dar-lhe comida na boca; por mais infantil que parecesse, ela sempre aceitava.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, começando a se sentir preocupado. Ela nunca ficava tão quieta daquele jeito.

- Nada, só estou com sono. – respondeu após bocejar mais uma vez.

James sorriu e começou a mexer no cabelo da esposa. Ele e Lily estavam casados há quase dois anos e depois de muito evitar ela tinha se descoberto grávida. Ele ficara eufórico quando soube, mas não conseguia parar de pensar no futuro que a criança teria, mergulhada na guerra que destruía o mundo bruxo. Mesmo assim, nos raros dias em que acordava antes da esposa, ficava a admirando, a enorme barriga que carregava o primeiro filho dele.

- Eu estava pensando, - ele começou, só continuando depois que Lily resmungou para mostrar que o ouvia. – o neném é um menino e nós ainda não pensamos em um nome.

Lily se sentou com dificuldade e o olhou, visivelmente chocada. Pegou o prato com aveia da mão dele e começou a comer, sentindo fome de repente.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse que o nome dele fosse James. – lembrou após alguns segundos.

- Eu quero. – ele confirmou. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados e ele prosseguiu. – Mas James Potter Filho ou James Potter II é muito estranho.

- E você pensou no quê? – ela perguntou, apontando para ele com a colher cheia de cereal de aveia. – Colocar no meu bebê um nome do meio?

- Nosso bebê. – ele corrigiu e beijou-a na barriga. – Pensei em colocar James como nome do meio.

Lily assentiu e continuou a comer o cereal em silêncio, sem prestar muita atenção no marido. James, porém, deixava a mente navegar por todos os nomes que já tivesse ouvido na vida. Era seu filho, não podia ter um nome qualquer.

- Pads disse que meu nome é estranho. – se lembrou, observando a esposa atentamente.

Ela gargalhou tão abertamente que teve que colocar o prato de cereal na mesa de centro para se recompor. Olhou para o marido com lágrimas de riso nos olhos verdes.

- Jamie, o nome dele é _Sirius_. – lembrou-o ainda rindo. – Ele não pode falar muita coisa sobre nomes estranhos.

- É, você tem razão. – ele riu. – Mas ainda assim não resolve o nosso problema.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois novamente e Lily terminou seu cereal parando ocasionalmente para rir do marido. Ele e Sirius pareciam duas crianças quando se viam ou se falavam. Sentiu a saudade apertar o coração e uma lágrima teimosa escorrer dos olhos. Limpou-a com rapidez e cutucou James com delicadeza.

- Será que você poderia pegar aquele nosso álbum de fotografias? – perguntou em um fio de voz. – Saudade dos tempos de escola.

Ele confirmou e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus para pegar o grosso álbum no armário do quarto do casal. A ruiva estava comendo outra tigela de cereal quando ele voltou à sala e tinha os olhos marejados.

- Se você chorar eu pego de volta. – falou estendendo o álbum para ela, que o agarrou e limpou as lágrimas no instante seguinte.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a passar as páginas vagarosamente. As fotos eram na maioria do ultimo ano de Hogwarts, quando eles haviam começado a namorar, finalmente. Algumas fotos com os marotos e uma série de fotos de cenas do dia a dia, como Lily estudando e James jogando quadribol.

Ela gostava da seqüência de fotos tirada por James dela e dos outros marotos: fazendo língua, rindo, jogando bolas de neve uns nos outros e atacando o moreno de óculos com bolas de neve. A câmera teve que ser consertada com magia depois desse dia. Fizera cópias das fotos para todos e cada uma delas tinha os nomes deles como recordação.

As preferidas de James eram as fotos que ele tirava de Lily sem que ela visse. Na maioria delas, a ruiva estendia a mão para a câmera no final, tentando se esconder do flash quando já era tarde demais.

Ela riu quando reviu a foto feita a imagem e semelhança de um desenho de James: os dois sentados debaixo de uma árvore no pôr-do-sol e ele pode sentir que ela começaria a chorar em um futuro bem próximo. Tirou o álbum das mãos dela e o colocou com extremo cuidado sobre a mesa de centro.

- Então, - tentou voltar ao antigo assunto. – como você se chamaria se fosse menino?

- Thomas, se eu me lembro bem. – ela respondeu rindo. – Mas eu acho um nome muito feio. Thomas.

- Então não. – ele descartou.

O nome deveria ser bonito, suave e tinha que combinar com James e com Potter, assim como o nome dos dois combinava. Não poderia ser um nome feio, já que o neném seria lindo, claro, levando em conta os pais que tem.

- Richard? – Lily sugeriu após quase um minuto. – Richard James Potter. É bonito.

- É esquisito. – ele falou sem hesitar. – Meu filho merece mais que isso.

- Nosso filho. – ela o lembrou rindo.

Ele a beijou suavemente nos lábios e a abraçou, voltando a mexer nos cabelos dela, distraído pelos pensamentos. Não via a hora de ver a carinha do bebê, de poder brincar com ele, ensiná-lo a voar e a pregar peças como ele fazia.

- Charles! – Lily exclamou, tirando-o do devaneio em que ele estava mergulhado.

- Charles é o nome de um dos filhos dos Weasley. – ele a lembrou. – O bebê deles está com uns dois meses agora. Se chama Ronald, eu acho.

- Então Ronald também está fora? – ela perguntou falsamente inocente. James a olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, fazendo-a rir. – Você também não está ajudando! – ralhou.

Ele corou instantaneamente, fato que não foi ignorado pela ruiva. Ela se virou para olhá-lo e sorriu, indicando que ele deveria falar.

- Eu não sou bom com nomes. – ele desconversou.

Levantou do sofá e levou a tigela de cereal para a cozinha, respirando o mais fundo que podia. Escorou no armário da cozinha e se assustou quando Lily gritou 'James Potter pare de se esconder', ainda sentada no sofá.

Ele voltou para a sala, arrastando os pés, e sentou novamente. A ruiva sorriu e deitou no sofá, usando-o como travesseiro, como já fizera diversas vezes.

- Pode começar a falar. – ela disse e James entendeu que aquilo fora uma ordem mascarada.

- Eu já disse que sou ruim com nomes. – ele repetiu tentando soar convincente. – Eu não dei nome nem para a minha coruja na escola.

- Pensei que você fosse dizer que o nome da sua coruja era um exemplo. – ela riu. Quando viu que o marido não estava rindo, mudou de estratégia e jogou um beijo para ele. – Mas 'Malizeia' não é um bom nome.

- Não é engraçado. – ele riu, porém. – Foi meu pai e ele sim tinha um gosto péssimo pra nomes.

- Você está fugindo do assunto James. – ela o censurou. – Eu já sei a história do dia em que sua mãe decidiu chamá-lo de James. Mas que história nós vamos contar para o nosso filho se você fica evitando o assunto?

- Não estou evitando, eu só acho que você deveria escolher. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Mas eu não tenho idéias! – ela retrucou, começando a se irritar. – Você quer que o nosso filho se chame Malizeio? É minha única idéia.

Ele gargalhou e depois ficou mortalmente sério. Se Sirius achava que James era um nome feio ele mal podia imaginar a cara de desprezo/desgosto/riso do amigo se sequer ouvisse 'Malizeio'.

- Você **tem** que ter pensado em algum nome. – ele insistiu. – Você é mulher! Sonhos com o casamento, filhos... Só um nome.

Lily bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Não Jimmy, eu nunca pensei em um nome porque eu estava ocupada demais pensando em me formar pra poder trabalhar, comprar uma casa e deixar de morar com meus pais. – ela lembrou. – Agora **confesse** que você **tem** um nome para o nosso bebê.

- 'Tá, eu confesso. – ele corou. – Eu sei que não é normal os homens pensarem em nomes pra crianças, mas eu gosto de Harry.

Os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam e ela se sentou o mais rápido que pôde com a enorme barriga para atrapalhar. Sorriu e o beijou.

- Harry James Potter. – disse olhando para a barriga. – Você tem um nome agora. Eu já posso parar de dizer bebezinho e neném, Harry.

- Você gosta? – ele perguntou ansioso. Ela confirmou e ele sentiu que fogos de artifício explodiam dentro de seu peito, tamanha a felicidade.

Eufórico, ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, como sempre, e abaixou-se para olhar debaixo da cama do casal, de onde tirou uma pasta com folhas em branco e alguns lápis. Desceu correndo e por pouco não tropeçou no carpete e escorregou no tapete da sala.

Sentou no bando em frente ao sofá e sinalizou a Lily que a desenharia. Ela sorriu e sentou de lado, na posição que dava maior destaque a bela barriga de grávida. James ficou olhando para ela por um minuto inteiro antes de começar a desenhar.

As linhas do desenho eram suaves e caprichosas, cada pedaço do grafite que ele usava no pergaminho continha um pouco da euforia que ele vinha experimentando desde que Lily dissera que ele seria pai. Ele sorria abobalhado enquanto desenhava, e a modelo o acompanhava, radiante de felicidade.

Ele demorou cerca de dez minutos para completar o desenho, somente a grafite e com alguns lugares esfumaçados. Deu atenção especial à barriga de sete meses, delineando-a belamente.

Foi sentar-se ao lado da esposa quando finalizou o desenho. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele enquanto ele assinava o desenho com as letras de costume, J.P. Sorriu para ela antes de adicionar a legenda L.E.P. e escrever "Harry James Potter" bem ao lado da barriga.

- Espero que ele seja tão talentoso e especial quanto você. – Lily sussurrou.

- Espero que ele seja feliz. – James completou, beijando-a em seguida.

Guardou o desenho na pasta e tomou a esposa pela mão, a levando para o jardim em frente à casa. Juntos eles estavam protegidos de tudo.

* * *

Ene/Aa: Então, o fim. 'Ahh', aham. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la, o que quer dizer 'realmente muito bastante demais' não que isso faça algum sentido. Obrigada a todos que comentaram até aqui, vocês fizeram a minha felicidade. Origada aos que lerem escondidos, deixem uma review no ultim capitulo, por favor. Se não souberem o que falar digam 'oi, gostei bastante, bjs' que eu já vou ficar feliz. Eu queria agradecer especialmente ao "arthurcadarn", porque eu ri da review dele até cair, porque foi muito espontanea. Então obrigada.

Obrigada do fundo do meu coraçãozinho. **Não me abandonem.** Vou postar **fic nova "Banana Split", uma UA**, hoje ainda, de verdade, prometo. E **outra fic, Jogada de Mestre, só com os marotos em umas semanas.** E tem **Sine Die** ainda, que foi **atualizada** já e o povo que lê está gostando bastante, tirando o pouco que drama que tem. Por favor, não me abandonem, eu sou carente. IAOHSOAIH É sério.

BjOx enormes, **obrigada por terem lido**, de verdade, me deixa muito feliz. **Comentem!!**


End file.
